


Kiss Cam Story

by casbean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, after everything, human!Cas, ice hockey, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loud crowd, beer everywhere, and a kiss cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this text post : http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/93044602908/imagine-your-otp-is-at-a-live-sporting-event

Hockey matches are very noisy and aggressive events, at least in Castiel's opinion. People scream, people yell, people push, people spill drinks and food _everywhere_. And tonight, a very massive and rude man sitting in the row behind them keeps knocking over his beer all over Cas, and now the angel's hair is wet, his collar is sticky and drops of cheap alcohol keep rolling down his face. And of course Dean doesn't notice, because he's too busy screaming angrily at the referee along with the rest of the crowd.

As always Cas tells himself that this is the last time he lets Dean drag him down to watch those bearded men slide over some patch of ice, fight over one tiny black rubber circle and tackle each other violently into the band. Dean says they have to do it as part of "living a normal life", but he's obviously enjoying himself, screaming and jumping and trying to explain to Cas all the complicated rules and penalties. But the only thing Cas actually likes is the very, very nice view of Dean's butt every time he jumps off his seat to roar along with the crowd.

The only reason why Cas comes back every time, the only reason why even if he says he won't come back he still does - in spite of the beer and the screams and the rude people - is because Dean asks him to come. It's something that they share, it's something that Dean wants to share with  _him_ and him alone. Apparently Sam made it clear a long time ago that he doesn't care for sports events, and it fell on Cas to be dragged along with an overenthusiastic Dean every time they can afford it. And despite knowing that for Dean he's just like a second little brother and nothing more, Cas still cherishes those moments spent with him. And, well, the butt view.

Dean jumps out of his seat for the hundredth time of the night as the loud, annoying sound of the end of period resonates in the stadium. Cas sits back, squirming, shivering slightly because of how damn cold it is in here, especially now that he's damped in cheap and smelly beer. Dean doesn't notice when he sits back next to him, eyes sparkling and tapping nervously on his thighs as he comments on the last shot, "a freaking close one". 

Dean always seems a bit more nervous during the breaks, talking a lot but never really looking directly at Cas. He usually leaves to go get beers, or food, to go to the toilet or to stretch his legs, finding any excuse he can to get on his feet and walk around. But when he comes back he sits even closer to Castiel, leaning over and speaking right into his ear, nervous smiles and fidgeting fingers. 

Tonight he comes back right as the "kiss cam" time starts strolling through the crowd. Apart from Dean's butt, the kissing camera is the only other thing Cas really enjoys at hockey games. It makes him smile to see those giant faces go from surprised to excited, to see people turn toward one another with sparks in their eyes, open their arms and then lean over to kiss their loved one... Or a complete stranger maybe, but it doesn't matter. It makes Castiel's heart warm to see all those smiles, all this love. The giggles, the excitement, the shyness, so many beautiful human emotions caught inside that pink heart shape.

"That's so stupid" Dean huffs as he drops in the seat beside Cas, watching yet another couple kissing in high definition. "Poor folks probably don't even like each other."

Cas doesn't answer. He feels his chest tighten and his ears burn as Dean chuckles besides him, shaking his head and looking away from the screen. Castiel knows Dean sees him as just a friend, as a brother even and it's fine, but to know that he finds cute kisses _stupid_ and that he would probably be horrified if a situation like a kiss cam were to happen to them, Cas can't help but feel his heart sink down somewhere near his bellybutton. 

Dean finally notices something is wrong and he turns toward Cas, a hand automatically placing on the angel's thigh. "You okay?"

Cas opens his mouth to answer... and that's when the spotlights hit them.

The angel's brain goes blank as Dean's faces loses all its colours, and they both turn to see their giant faces now projected on the four-faced screen in the middle of the stadium. People start screaming, thousands of eyes turning toward them as the camera zooms even closer. Cas can see Dean panic, his hand somehow still clutched on the fallen angel's leg.

Cas can't breathe, can't move, and each second that passes seems to stretch like hours and the cam just won't move, the echos of the loud commentaries ringing in their ears.

" _ **COME ON GUYS, GIVE IT UP FOR THE PEOPLE! THEY WANT TO SEE YOU KISS, I WANT TO SEE YOU KISS, DON'T BE SO**_ ** _SHY_!** "

Everything is so  _loud_ , waves of excited screams hitting them over and over, and Cas feels people patting him on the shoulders and the legs, everyone cheering for them to just _kiss_. Dean looks more scared than Cas has ever seen him, eyes round like marbles and jolting around the stadium, searching for an exit, a helping hand, anything to get him out, his mouth half opened like he wants to scream for help but he can't.

Cas can't stand this much longer.

"Dean!" he yells, leaning over to Dean's side in a desperate attempt to be heard over the tumult. "They will not stop! Maybe we should... pretend, or-"

Dean doesn't let him finish. Green irises blink in front of Cas for a second and then Dean grabs his face and pulls him forward, crashing their mouths together as the crowd goes wild.

Castiel doesn't even hear them. He doesn't hear anything actually, doesn't feel anything except Dean's hot mouth against his. And his big hand on his cheek, and his spicy smell, and Cas feels like he's about to lose it. His lips move on their own, sliding against Dean and then parting, teeth digging into Dean's flesh and he unconsciously grabs on to the muscly shoulders to bring him closer. Dean doesn't back off, quite the opposite, hand sliding around Cas' waist and the other one twisting in his hair, not letting him pull back either. 

The angel literally melts when Dean slides a tongue between his teeth, and luckily everything around them is far too noisy for his moans to be audible. He vaguely hears the echo of the surprised commentaries through the thunder of the crowd, but it's all very far away. Dean is  _kissing_ him, kissing him for real, kissing him with tongue, kissing him and holding him and pressing him against his body in front of everyone like he doesn't even  _care_. 

When they finally break apart, panting and still mere inches from each other, the alarm announcing the beginning of second period is blasting in their ears. To Castiel's surprise Dean is grinning wide, mouth blood red and eyes blown up.  He's looking at Cas trying to catch his breath, and then seems to dive in for another kiss but deviate and presses his nose against Cas' cheek, fingers playing in his hair. Cas closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to wrap his mind about what is happening. This is better than _heaven_.

"Dude, are you...?" Dean takes a sniff in Castiel's neck, quickly followed by a wet lick. "You're like  _covered_ in beer. We gotta clean you up" he adds cheekily, and that's when he just starts... licking him.

In front of everyone, in the middle of the stadium while the Rangers are fighting for the play-offs, Dean nips and licks and sucks on Castiel's neck, nuzzling into his hair and biting on his collarbones, wiping away with his mouth and tongue every single drop of beer on his skin. Cas feels is body cover in goosebumps as Dean finds his way back to his mouth, and he abandons himself between the firm hands and the soft kisses.

The rest of the game is completely lost to them both, but Dean doesn't seem to care. They miss the hat round, they miss the 7th goal, they miss the mascot falling off the zamboni, and they miss the camera showing glimpses of their passionate make out session and blowing them up in HD for everyone to see. The upside is that the guy behind them is now very, very careful of where he spills his beer.

 

 


End file.
